


A beautiful world is a world where we are together

by Mukuro_Ookami



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Français | French, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukuro_Ookami/pseuds/Mukuro_Ookami
Summary: Et si, à la fin de Evangelion 3.33 Shinji réussissait à remonter le temps avant la mort de Kaworu, pourraient-ils avoir enfin leur happy ending?





	1. J'aimerai pouvoir remonter le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, alors il va surement y avoir des fautes et je m'en excuse.  
> Aussi ce chapitre est une introduction donc il est très court.  
> Normalement les chapitres suivants devraient être plus long.

_Kaworu est mort par ma faute. J’aurai du l’écouter. Si seulement…._

Tout en pensant cela, Shinji marchait. Il suivait, difficilement, le regard vide, Asuka et était suivit par Rei. Asuka grommelait tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers Shinji. Ils arrivèrent en haut de la dune et avaient une vue plutôt dégagée sur les environs. Pendant qu’Asuka cherchait encore du réseau Shinji releva enfin la tête pour regarder aux alentours.

_Là-bas… Ne serais-ce pas...L’Eva 13 !?_

Soudainement, Shinji se mit à courir en direction de l’Eva plus loin, Asuka ne s’en rendit compte qu’au moment où il était à côté de celle-ci tandis que Rei était restée silencieuse.

« Cet **imbécile**  ! Qu’est-ce qu’il est encore en train de faire ! » cria Asuka.

Shinji, une fois arrivé à l’Eva frappa celle-ci de toute ses forces, encore et encore et encore tout en criant :

«  **RENDS LE MOI ! RENDS MOI KAWORU**  !! »  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le longs de ses joues sa voix commença à craquer.  
« Je ferai n’importe quoi…. Je m’en fiche de souffrir, de mourir….Je veux juste... » tandis qu’il parlait, étant tombé à genou sur le sol, l’Eva s’était mise à briller de nouveau.

_{Qu’est ce que tu souhaites?}_

« Kaworu aurait dû survivre… C’était une bien meilleure personne que moi. Alors… Même si je dois encore détruire le monde, je veux juste… Le revoir. »

La lumière de l’Eva devient éblouissante et Shinji s’évanouit.<


	2. Seconde chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji à le droit à une seconde chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai rajouté une phrase dans l'intro, ça à plus de sens comme ça ^^.

Shinji reprit connaissance, il n’était pas tout à fait éveillé qu’il entendit une voix qui le réveilla entièrement. 

« Shinji ! Pourquoi ? »

_Kaworu… C’est la voix de Kaworu !_

Il se retourna spontanément en direction de la voix qu’y l’avait appelé et c’est là qu’il réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas.

_Kaworu...Vivant… Un rêve? Non. J’ai déjà vécu ça. C’est le moment où j’ai enlevé Kaworu des commandes, ce qui veut dire que ...!_

Il se retourna de nouveau, cette fois pour voir ce qu’il se trouvait devant lui, pour s’assurer qu’il était encore possible d’échapper au funeste destin de Kaworu. Il ne fût pas étonné par ce qu’il vit. Ils se trouvaient à un pas des lances. Le sang de Shinji ne fit qu’un tour :

«  **NON !**  » il s’écria tout en tirant violemment sur les manettes.   
Cette action fit basculer l’Eva en arrière et celle-ci tomba de Lilith pour s’effondrer dans la pile de squelettes en dessous. 

Le danger étant passé, Shinji pris quelques instants de répit afin de comprendre ce qu’il venait de lui arriver.

_Comment est-ce possible. Ça n’a pas pût être un rêve. Est-ce qu’un ange peut remonter le temps… Est-ce vraiment ce qui est important?On s’en fiche du comment ! Kaworu est en vie, c’est tout ce qui compte._

Comme s’il avait peur que tout ne soit qu’un illusion, Shinji n’osa pas regarder Kaworu. Il activa sa radio et se connecta au canal de l’Eva 02.

« Asuka, tu me reçois ?  
\- Imbécile de Shinji ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu allais faire ! cria-t-elle  
\- … On se rend.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je vais expulser les deux entry plug. On partira avec toi mais à une seule condition. Je veux qu’il n’arrive rien à Kaworu.  
\- … J’ai compris. C’est d’accord. »

Shinji coupa la communication et, alors que Kaworu allait l’interpeller, il expulsa les deux entry plug. 

Il sortit dès qu’il pût et se précipita vers celle de Kaworu. Kaworu sortit doucement et un peu perplexe de celle-ci et fût aussitôt enlacé par Shinji.

« Woah ! Qu’est ce qu’il te prend Shinji ? dit Kaworu, étonné.  
\- Kaworu…. Kaworu… Tu es en vie… C’est bel et bien toi… chuchotait Shinji.  
\- Shinji ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi pleures-tu .. ?  
\- Je suis désolé… Ne me laisse pas seul… »

Quand Shinji parlait, sa voix craquait, il avait l’air désespéré, il serrait Kaworu fort dans ses bras tout en tremblant. Kaworu ne comprenait pas mais le voir ainsi lui faisait du mal et il l’enlaça tendrement à son tour.  
Asuka les regardait un air de dégoût sur son visage.

« Jalouse, princesse ? dit Mari d’un air taquin.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ! Regarde le en train de chialer comme une fillette ! Il me fait perdre mon temps en plus !  
\- Ma pauvre~ Je suis la pour vous réconforter si vous voulez princesse~ »

Asuka soupira, visiblement irritée et cria à Shinji  
«  **OH ! CRÉTIN FINI ! C’EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ! ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE PERDRE MON TEMPS !** »

Shinji s’était calmé, même s’il était encore tremblant. Kaworu desserra lentement son étreinte tout en se reculant un peu. Shinji arrêta aussi d’enlacer Kaworu, et le regarda, perplexe. Kaworu pris doucement la main de Shinji et lui dit gentiment :  
« Allons-y. »  
Shinji, pour seule réponse, hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans la main de l’Eva 02. Au moment où celle-ci s’apprêtait à partir, Rei s’interposa.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. dit-elle.  
\- Qu’est ce que tu fais, First. répondit Asuka  
\- Je fais ce qu’on m’a ordonné de faire.  
\- Tch, c’est pour ça que je préférai l’autre… Même si tu es un clone c’est pas pour autant que tu dois agir comme une **poupée**  ! Pense par toi même bon sang !  
\- Par…. Moi-même... »

Elle s’arrêta de bouger un moment puis s’écarta.

« Tu réfléchis enfin ! Merci, Ayanami. » lui dit Asuka tout en passant à côté de celle-ci. Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers le vaisseau de Misato.

_Mon souhait s’est donc...réalisé._

**Author's Note:**

> Bon si j'écris cette fic c'est parce que j'ai eu l'idée générale de celle-ci et j'en ai parlé à un ami qui a apprécié du coup pourquoi l'écrire? (dédicace à toi usagi)  
> Normalement la fic sera plutôt courte


End file.
